Animus Plunge
by Vixen's Shadow
Summary: After Brotherhood, Lucy is captured by Templars and Desmond is plugged back into the Animus. Keeps some we know on Revealations, but kills other parts. Added locals  in order of time period explored : Egypt, Japan, France.


Plot bunnies can equal love... this one decided to bite with some force... besides the weird crossover. Crossover decided to go first though it takes longer to fix up than this thing does.

* * *

><p>Everything is dark. Everything refuses to move. Not even my eyes wish to move. Pain reminds me I'm alive. Pain seems to come from everywhere though.<p>

I remember soulless dark eyes with a familiar presence hidden far behind. Dark, hateful, vengeful, smirking, knowing, all show between those two. What was that between? It was something definitely foreign, beyond that of the Bleeding Effect. However the image remains ingrained and easily recalled. Anything else was blank and black for the moment. Blank like all my senses besides touch. Black like a pit which never ends. Pain and a hard table-like surface was all that could be felt. Nothing else, especially anything comforting, nearby.

My hearing slowly picked up a buzzing whine from machinery. The sound varied from soothing to noise, a ringing which was not necessary. It then was barely heard, ignored.

A door, mechanical and loud, opened with two sets of footsteps shuffling through. More correct, one shuffled while the other is light, nearly inaudible. Paper flutter as the quiet walker stopped. The shuffler continues to a spot farther away but relatively close to me.

The soft walker, a woman, began harsher steps towards me and the shuffler. She yells, "_äpärä_! What the hell happened?" Seems more towards the other in the room. About what I'm unsure, but I can guess my condition. She was apparently close to the other, as a slap echoed through the room.

The Shuffler responded, "Just do your job, Miss Adair." That voice I could recognize. It was one of nightmares. It meant two things: I am somewhere with Templars and Vidic. For what purpose I'm not sure. Disposable but maybe a hostage? Would help if I could remember anything after those eyes.

She presses the area around my stomach. Pain blossoms as she prods different points bringing me back to my reality. My dark, two senses world. A world filled with one set of eyes and ever expanding mysteries.

Whispers sound for her lips, "A little surface bruising... I hope nothing too internal. Breathing seems fine still. Which means heart rate is at least reasonable." She continues to fuss, eventually leading to her to lift the bottom of my shirt. "Wait, that doesn't make sense... A partially healed stab wound?" Stab wound? Why'd I have that? Unless... No, not possible. Simply no... but it would explain the nature of his eyes. The unknown with that of worry, almost panic. But that still wouldn't happen.

"May I remind you of what your job is, Miss Adair?" Vidic's tone continues grow more annoyed. I'd have thought he already was at a breaking point by the slap that occurred earlier. This woman seems to like baiting, something Vidic seems very aware of.

The woman responds, "I know what it is, _dwp_. I need to make sure if she goes into shock, she isn't going to end up in critical condition. Personally rather not have her in critical for the next couple of months. Since I would think you want this done before the satellite goes up, like everything else. You'd think the world was ending." She ends with some kind of laugh in her tone. Seems she knows the Templar plans. And flaunts it in his face.

"Miss Adair?" His tone this time could drive chills up anyone's spine.

Apparently it doesn't affect this woman. She just comments,"You know if you wanted a robot or a computer program, I could do that. Might get the job done how you want it, faster might I add." So she knows her way around tech. Doesn't make me feel much better on where I am though. I hope I'm not exactly where I think I am.

"After your DDS session, you'll be hoping right to that. Maybe we'll send you to China..."

With the mention of China, the woman takes a few steps to a computer of some sort, likely an Animus, and began typing furiously. She mutters softly, "Vinegar doesn't do as well as honey." Directed towards me, she continued to whisper, "Sorry. I hate this, the war, and my prison."

Vidic laughs at Miss Adair's hurry. "So the programmer does have a fear. One of her own creations even!"

The woman's only audible response was a small, "_salaud__._" He laughed more while the world for me went from black to white.

* * *

><p>Okay "Miss Adair" is not insane. Well... maybe a bit, but not too much. She starts by calling Vidic a bastard in Finnish (and French, as the last foreign word of the day), and then stupid in Welsh. She cusses and insults people in foreign languages; she doesn't particularly like to cuss so feels better when less people know exactly what she said. Weird quirks like that will be common for her.<p>

Yes, eventually we will get to what is going on with everybody. But Lucy is fun to mess with. That and we have two different projects in Abstergo that'll have to be gone through. And I need to have a solid handle on how I'm dealing with Desmond/ The Assassin's view; I just read some details of what's going on in Revelations... And yes I know technically Lucy is with the assassins by some of the information given. Its just more dramatic in my opinion to have Lucy on the other side, even if its just her captured. Unless I do another blind chapter for Desmond, this should be the last one. No sight makes it harder to explain others' actions from a first person perspective. And details. I love visual details so this was really weird.

Lucy seems a bit out of character... I'll blame her being in denial. That and the focus on her last memory... and a little blood loss.

Little late, but OC alert. They are necessary due to the lack of characters in the 2012 time frame, which goes in and out of importance. And three time periods which actually have no previous encounters, minus the ancestor of it. "Miss Adair", I believe, is the only one on Lucy's side... that is, well, alive. We'll have some info on some the different Subjects. Anyways, several assassins will be in Desmond's section as well.


End file.
